What Was Coming VOCALOID SFA2 MIKI FANFIC
by GerrSim
Summary: What happens when a Miku genderbent comes? Miki gets perverted. REVIEWS AND RATINGS I know it's quite messily done :P Enjoyy!


What was coming.

The doorbell rang.

Miki never thought of what was coming.

Ever.

"…Coming!" She shouted, running down the stairs of The Vocaloid House. She opened the door, and standing there was… A guy.

Not just any guy.

Hell, this guy looks just like Miku.

"Yo!" He greeted cheerfully, lifting one hand as if to salute her. Miki gaped at him.

"Whoa. You look just like Miku."

The guy smiled. "That's because, I'm her brother."

Miku. Had. A brother? So many vocaloids, so many genderbents.

Great. Double the annoying sound. But this guy was different. He was_ cute_. "Come in." She opened the door for him.

He strut in casually.

"Great place you have. Miku must be living the life." Miki shrugged. "Nothing to 'whoa' about." She turned back to face him. "Want a drink? Coffee? Tea?"

Now she gets excited. She decides that this is a great opportunity. She's been single too long.

"I'll get diet coke. You have diet coke right?" Oh shut up! That attitude is totally cute. Getting into details, eh?

She smiled at him his sweetest smile, when she eventually bumped into Luka.

"Watch." Luka glared at her. "Where you're going."

Whatever. Just because she's older than us teens. Auntie. Aunt Luka.

Luka was about to go to the living room for her daily TV session when he saw the young turquoise- haired guy.

She grabbed Miki by the collar. "Who's the funky haired guy who looks just like Miku?"

"Her twin. Mikuo. Cute, right?"

Luka shrugged. "Oh come on." Deep down in Luka's head, thoughts were racing. Should I ask him out? Does he like older women? Am I wearing underwear? Whoa. Hold that last thought.

While she was thinking, Miki was advancing. "So… Mikuo? Is it?"

Oh… Pretending to forgot, adding to that sweet sweet personality she wants to create. After all, first impression is also the last, right?

"You're… Forgetful." He said. Miki could almost see the giant sweat drop and the three lines often used in anime to describe… an awkward moment.

"Haha…" She gave her girly laugh. Usually it was all big and manly. Like, Rambo. "Yeah, I am."

"Oh… Drop the act, girl." Luka suddenly moaned from behind. That _bikuri___moment. Sigh.

She turned to glare at Luka, but Luka pretended not to know. Great. "Bitch." She whispered. Luka smiled.

"So, what sport do you like?" She said, trying to distract the boy while pouring Diet Coke into a glass.

"I like swimming." Whoa, the image of this guy shirtless just went through her head.

"M- Me too!" She said instinctively. "We should hang out together." She said, pushing the glass towards him.

"Great!" He said, taking a sip. Awkward silence.

"Are you single?"

"Yes."

"Rich?"

"Yes."

"Are your father and mother friendly?"

"Yes."

Sweet. An approving boy. "Um…" Here goes nothing. "Are you looking for a girlfriend…?"

"Um… I broke up with my last one."

Who? Why? Is it like Miku and Kaito? Gakupo and Piko? Luka and Len?

Great. She has a plan.

"Lemme refill that glass." She said.

"No… Really…"

"Oh, c'mon… Don't be shy…"

"Uh…"

"Give me that!" She snapped, taking the glass.

On the way to the barista she hummed a small tune.

Ice?

Check.

Diet coke?

Check.

Straw?

Check.

Two hundred grams o' sleeping powder?

Checkie check.

She brought back the glass to Mikuo. "Gee, thanks." He said. No, Miki thought. Thank you. She grinned as Mikuo suddenly fell asleep.

"Now…" She rubbed her hands. "To have a little… fun…" She took his jeans and put them away. Ooh. A wallet. Let's see… A credit card, two hundred bucks? This guy is living the life. She pocketed the booty and continued with the guy. He had boxer shorts on.

Great. Is this going to be an angst fanfiction? Not really graphical though…

She started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a taut frame. So. Damn. Hunky. She opened it a little bit more, until he's only down to his boxers.

"Damn…" She whispered.

All the time, Luka was watching. Her heart was racing as Miki practically… Mild- raped the new boy. Should she stop him before it goes… Hardcore, or should she just let her go wild?

What the hell. Just watch it. After all, Luka's haven't seen some real action for a few months already. The effect of age? Not quite.

Just then, the door opened. "I'm home!" Shout a childish voice. It was Miku. Both Luka and Miki looked up. Miku dropped her groceries.

Miki never thought of what was coming.

Ever.

Well, at least that stopped two crazy bitches from mild- raping the newcomer. Geez.


End file.
